Project: Hokage
by Satpick
Summary: After the Kyuubi attacks Konoha the Third Hokage decides to have Naruto trained to eventually become a powerful ninja and hopefully the Hokage for the new generation. Smart!Naruto Powerful!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Project: Hokage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**

* * *

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, leaned back in his chair as he took a long drag from his pipe. He had finished his work for the day and was taking a moment to relax. He spun around on his chair so that he could look out the large window behind his desk. He allowed his gaze to wander over the city he had given his entire life to. Looking at it now it was difficult to believe that it had been nearly destroyed almost ten years ago. Slowly his eyes were drawn to the face of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Truly one of the greatest shinobi of all time, though he had yet to reach his full potential.

Slowly Hiruzen exhaled letting the smoke pour out of his lungs and dispel into the air. Though Minato died on that day ten years ago he left his only son as his living legacy. His only hope was that his son would be seen as a hero, and would one day grow into a fierce warrior that would protect Konoha. Unfortunately it did not happen exactly as Minato had hoped. The Third still remembered that night as if it were only yesterday.

* * *

Flashback - Night of the Kyuubi attack

_Sarutobi Hiruzen stood on the balcony of the Hokage tower facing the gathered crowd before him. "It is with a heavy heart that I return to my post as Hokage. Today we have lost many good shinobi, but their sacrifice must not be forgotten. For it was on this very day that the greatest among us the, Fourth Hokage, sacrificed himself to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Up until this point the village had been celebrating the victory over the Kyuubi. However, the Hokage's words seemed to remind them of the destruction brought on by the greatest of the tailed demons. "As I look over the village all I see is death and destruction in every direction. This great tree has been burned to ashes. But, despite this hopeless scene there is hope. In the ashes a small flame burns ever stronger a hero in our midst."_

_With this said the Hokage turned to the ANBU member on his left and took from him a small bundle. With every word the Hokage spoke the crowd seemed to gain some life, slowly hope began to fill the eyes of the villagers. Carefully he pulled back the cloth around the small child to reveal a blond head of hair. The crowd seemed to hold their breath upon sight of the child. "I give you your hero, Uzumaki Naruto, jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the bright and shining future of this village!" Though the Hokage had been expecting an uproar of cheers, he was met with the silence of the night. Although disturbed by the non-existent reaction from the crowd Hiruzen, having said his peace, turned around and entered his office followed by Homura and Koharu._

_As he entered his office the Third handed the young Naruto over to a nurse who would take Naruto back to the Hospital as he discussed a few things with the council. After handing over the young infant Sarutobi quickly made his way over to his desk and pulled out his pipe. _

_"What will you do with the boy?" Hiruzen turned to face his old teammates. "Even as an infant already his potential to become a powerful warrior has been secured." Homura stared straight into the eyes of his old teammate as he spoke._

_Koharu took this moment to add in her own thoughts, "The only real question here is will he be made into a tool or a leader." Sarutobi looked at her with mild shock as his mind registered what she just said. "Please allow me to explain." Koharu waited for Hiruzen to respond, with a wave of his hand he signaled for Koharu to continue her explanation. "As Homura previously stated the boy will be a ninja for this village that choice was made as soon as the Kyuubi was sealed within him. So we are left with two options either make him into an emotionless tool who follows every order or we train him to become a new leader for this village. Obviously the safest route is to turn him into a weapon." At the end of her little speech Sarutobi had a dissapointed scowl on his face._

_"While I agree that making the child into a weapon is the safest route, that is not what the village needs. The village is in desperate need of a new leader, especially after Orochimaru's recent defection. As of this moment the only one who can be Hokage is you and though you are one of the greatest ninjas I have ever known you are well past your prime. If you die the only ones that can replace you are your own students and though they are capable ninja I do not think they would be appropriate choices for Hokage." The Hokage leaned back into his chair and took a drag on his pipe as he thought over the two opinions of his teammates._

_"While I can certainly understand your opinions I believe that there is a third option." Both Homura and Koharu shared a glance before looking back at their old teammate. "He will be raised by this village as the hero that the Fourth hoped, then when the time comes he will be allowed to choose whether or not to defend this village." Homura looked ready to interject when an ANBU operative entered the office with the young Naruto in his arms. The ANBU quickly kneeled in front of the Hokage, "What is so important that you would disrupt this meeting Hawk."_

_"As per your instructions Hokage-sama I trailed the nurse, Hideaki Akiko, as she returned Naruto to the hospital. On her trip I noticed her slip into an alley, I took position on the rooftop above the alley when I noticed her place the child on the ground as she tried to lift something else. Upon closer inspection it was a large rock that she was attempting to use to kill the child." At this revelation the Hokage began to pale. "I know that Akiko lost her brother to the Kyubbi, and when I restrained her she was begging me to let her avenge her little brother. It is my belief that the majority of Konoha likely blames the boy for the actions of the Kyuubi. As such I believe it would be best to leave the child in your care until we can set up an appropriate guard detail for the child."_

_After finishing his report Hawk stood up and handed Naruto over to Sarutobi. "Thank you Hawk that will be all for now, please return to your post." With a quick salute Hawk shunshined out of the office._

_Once Hawk had left Koharu leveled a glare at Hiruzen, "So your plan is to leave a child to fend for himself in a village that wants to kill him."_

_"Your point has been made, but I will still require some time to think things through."_

_

* * *

_

Hiruzen took another drag from his pipe. That one night had sealed Naruto's fate. Once he realized the amount of hate that the village felt towards the boy Hiruzen had no choice but to concede to Homura and Koharu. It had taken nearly a month for the Hokage to finally hammer out all of the finer details of his plan. Naruto would be trained from birth to be a powerful ninja and hopefully a powerful leader who would bring peace to Konoha. As it was though Hiruzen still wondered about his decision on that fateful night.

* * *

Flashback - 1 month after the Kyuubi attack

_Hiruzen sat behind his desk as he waited for his old teammates. There was a knock on his door, "Hokage-sama, Homura-sama and Koharu-sama have arrived."_

_"Send them in." He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door just before it opened to admit both Homura and Koharu. "I assume you know the reason that I called you here for."_

_"I believe you have finally decided on a course of action concerning young Naruto, have you not." Homura took a seat across from the Hokage as he answered the question._

_"I have made a plan, however it will require the two of you to raise and teach him." Homura and Koharu took a moment to look at each other and with an almost imperceptible nod signaled the Hokage to continue with his idea. After signaling that they would hear him out the Hokage pulled out a small blue scroll sealed with the Hokage's personal seal. "There are a few reasons that I chose the two of you. The first reason is that your houses are near the edge of the village and due to your position in this village you are granted privacy that few others have, this should make it easier to keep the boy out of public view. Second, As the best diplomats in this village I know that you can offer unparalleled advice and training in dealing with others in a diplomatic fashion. And most importantly I trust you two and I know that you will always do what you think is best for this village, in this case I believe that Naruto is a very important part of this villages future."_

_Koharu allowed everything Hiruzen said sink in before asking, "While your reason for choosing us is certainly logical we were only low-level jounin in our prime wouldn't it be better for you to train the boy." Homura nodded his head in agreement with Koharu before adjusting his glasses._

_"Well that is what this little scroll right here is for." As he spoke the Hokage picked up the small blue scroll he had placed on his desk earlier. "Sealed inside of this scroll are four others. The first is my personal scroll, inside of it is all of my knowledge pertaining to the ninja arts. I hoped to leave it as a family scroll when I passed on, but I can see that it would be invaluable in this situation. The second scroll is from my student Jiraiya including his knowledge on fuuinjutsu along with some of his more advanced stealth techniques. The third contains everything that Tsunade left on medical jutsu when she left the village a few years ago. And inside the last scroll is everything that Minato left to Naruto."_

_Homura took this opportunity to ask a few questions, "While that is very impressive I must wonder how you expect him to master all of that in a reasonable amount of time for our goals? Then assuming that he could master all of this without any real experience it will be almost meaningless. So how exactly do you plan to allow him to gain any experience if you are keeping him a secret?"_

_"While I can understand keeping the child out of public view for his safety, the last scroll that Minato left for the child leads me to believe that you are trying to hide something else from us." Koharu leveled a heavy glare at her old teammate as she showed her disapproval for being kept out of the loop of something that could prove to be very important._

_Hiruzen let a small grin show on his face as he listened to his old teammates. "Well I understand that it is far to much for a person to be expected to learn under normal circumstances I moved two techniques to the forefront of my personal scroll to help facilitate an extremely fast growth. The first is kage bunshin as I'm sure you know why that one would help, the second is kinniku no seichou. (1)" At the mention of that technique Homura looked like he was about to object, but Hiruzen cut him off. "I am well aware of the dangers of this technique, however one of the main functions of the seal is to transplant the incredible healing factor that the kyuubi had into the host. Now we still don't know how well the seal will do this, so Naruto will have to be monitored closely when he attempts it the first time. Assuming that his chakra allows him to make a large number of clones day after day I expect him to have mastered everything in this scroll in 14 to 16 years."_

_Hiruzen leaned back into his chair and took a drag from his pipe as he let his old teammates absorb all of the information. The two councilors whispered a few things back and forth to each other as they discussed what Hiruzen had told them, finally Koharu spoke up. "Your answer is acceptable for now, however they are still the two previous questions that you have yet to answer."_

_"Very well. As for gaining experience Naruto shall be listed as an ANBU liaison, codename Cobra, to be sent on missions at the discretion of the Hokage or his personal advisers. So when you believe he is ready to begin missions he will be sent as Cobra allowing us to keep his identity a secret. As for the last question, Minato left a scroll for Naruto because Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Now that you know everything will you accept this mission."_

_After hearing the lineage of Naruto both Homura and Koharu were slightly surprised, however they had already begun to expect something similar when they first saw the child. So turning to each other they both nodded before facing the Hokage again. This time Homura spoke up, "We accept this mission and will complete it to the best of our capabilities."_

_Hiruzen exhaled a large amount of smoke as he smiled at his two old friends. "Very well the S-rank mission Project: Hokage will begin after the next assassination attempt on Naruto. The perpetrator will be executed and the assassination will be declared as successful. All files will also be labeled as confidential and will be kept in the Hokages personal records."_

_

* * *

_

Hiruzen stared down at the file on his desk, since the mission was so secretive he was unable to get any real progress reports on Naruto's growth. All he had on Naruto's progress were the mission reports for ANBU Cobra which unlike normal mission reports gave no descriptionof how Cbra handeled the mission only whether it was a success or not. Other then those all he had to go on was a note from an "anonymous" source with only one sentence. **The boy's growth is far beyond your expectations**. Although, that note was left for him nearly four years ago, so all he could do was hope everything was going smoothly. With a sigh he closed the file and placed it back in his filing cabinet. Deciding it was time to head home for the night he opened his doors expecting to see two chuunin guards, however the hallway was empty. Instantly the aged Hokage knew something was wrong, however his body never portrayed his worry as he closed the doors and returned to his desk. As soon as he sat down in his chair both of the ANBU hidden within his office fell forward onto the floor with senbon sticking out of their necks. At this the Hokage jumped up and noticed one of the tiles on the ceiling sliding back into place. For a split second the Hokage focused all of his attention on that one spot, and that was his mistake. In that one second he felt a kunai held to his throat and knew that he had been tricked. For the first time in a long time the Hokage was worried for his own life. However, he noticed the intruder slide a note onto his desk. The note was short and simple only three words, but their implications could change everything.

**He is ready.**

**

* * *

**

1. Kinniku no seichou (muscle growth): C-rank Kinjutsu originally developed by the Second Hokage. Utilizing chakra, the technique rips apart and reforms all of the muscles in the body thousands of times in just a few minutes. As a result the jutsu replicates years of tough physical conditioning in just a few minutes. Although the jutsu worked perfectly it was labeled a kinjutsu because of the unforseen side effects. Since the muscles grew almost instantly the users skeletal system does not have time to grow accustomed to the pressure created by these new muscles. As a result any type of muscle strain creates hairline fractures throught the users skeletal structure. So when the Second attempted this jutsu he ended up being hospitalized for nearly six months, so that the medics could continually mend his bones until they eventually got used to the new pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

Project: Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hiruzen sat silently in his chair looking out of his large window. The sun was just beginning its slow ascent into the sky. It had been quite a while since he last watched the sunrise it was truly amazing. Absentmindedly his hand moved up to his throat as he remembered the feeling of the kunai being held to his throat just last night. Although he would never admit it that was the closest he had been to death in a long time and it had scared him. However, his fear had dissipated as he read the note that had been left on his desk.

Hiruzen slid his pipe into his mouth as he heard his two guests enter the room. He took a quick drag as he turned around to face his council. "Homura, Koharu, I am sorry for bringing you out here so early, but I believe you already know what this about."

Homura was the first to speak as he slid into one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. "I would have to assume that his mission was a success. However, we have yet to hear back from our young charge so perhaps he failed and was captured."

Koharu gave her opinion next, "You seem rather shaken up Hiruzen, although I suppose it should be expected. After all you haven't experienced battle for nearly fifteen years, to come so close to death must have been terrifying." Koharu let out a small laugh when Hiruzen leveled a glare at her.

"As fun as this may be, I believe you brought us here for a reason," Homura interjected before they got off topic. Hiruzen let out a small sigh and leaned back into his chair. He placed his pipe into his mouth and took a small drag as he pulled out the small note that had been left on his desk last night. He handed the note over to Homura and leaned back into his chair as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"Is this true?" the Hokage's question was a simple one, but his voice expressed the seriousness of this answer. Homura looked at the note before handing it over to Koharu. He clasped his hands together and laid them on his lap as he waited for Koharu to respond to the question.

Koharu pulled out a manila folder and handed it over to Hiruzen as she spoke, "This is our current assessment on his skills, as you can see they are extraordinary in all the fields you gave to him." Hiruzen had to suppress his shock as he read the various reports on the multiple fields in which the boy seemed to be excelling.

"While I had high hopes for the child this is beyond my imagining. Even in sixteen years I had not expected this progress." The Hokage continued to cycle through the papers that had been given to him.

Homura chose this time to help explain the level of progress. "It was a very simple mistake on both our sides that caused us to misjudge the amount of time Naruto needed. It was his ability to utilize kage bunshin to its full effects. At four he could sustain a hundred clones for a single afternoon and as his power grew so did his amount of clones. They studied everything, practiced every theory, exhausted every possible source for information, and all the while Naruto would simply train his physical abilities. Already he contains thousands of years worth of knowledge, and by utilizing his amazing healing factor he was able to gain physical strength that is beyond the reach of most ninja."

Koharu decided to step back into the conversation with another question, "The question is what do we do next? With only the occasional ANBU mission his abilities will become stagnant, it is time for him to be registered as an active duty shinobi." Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe as he thought over what Koharu had just told him.

"Very well if you two are certain that he is ready," At this he looked at his council and they returned it with a nod, "then he will be registered as an active duty jounin immediately." With that he reached over to small shelf located to the right of his desk and pulled out a scroll with a red **B **seal. "This mission should prove to be a sufficient test as to whether or not he deserves the position of jounin; however, given the assessment of his skills this should not be a problem." Hiruzen handed the scroll to Homura and turned his chair around to look over the village, the sun was up and people were starting to move through the streets. 'Just a few more years and you will have a new leader. One who is far more capable of leading Konoha to a bright future.'

As Koharu was leaving the office she turned back to leave the Hokage with one final message "Hiruzen you should know one more thing, Naruto knows about his existing family." With her message delivered she continued on her way, leaving the Hokage to ponder exactly how this would affect the future of his village.

* * *

Anko jumped from roof to roof as she made her way over to the West gate. Yesterday she was told that she had been given a new green jounin to accompany her on her next mission and she needed to meet up with him and use this mission to attempt to gauge his skills first hand. Turning what should have been a simple assassination into what would surely become one huge headache for her. She made one final leap and landed on the ground right in front of the western gate. As she walked toward the gate she noticed a kid leaning against the wall and took a moment to study him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. On top of his head was a spiky mop of blond hair some of which fell down framing his face. The lower half of his face was covered by a black face mask with the kanji for pure where his mouth would normally be and his skin was a light tan color. He was wearing a skin tight sleeveless dark red shirt with a pair of loose fitting black pants. On his waist he wore his red trimmed headband like a belt with black combat boots on his feet. Over the top he wore an opened dark red cloak with a black flame trimming, the left sleeve of which had been removed. His entire left arm was covered in what looked to be medical bandages except that they were black and covered in glowing blue runes.

"Well I'm going to guess that you're Anko," at that Anko looked up into a pair of brilliantly blue eyes that seemed to glow with unbridled determination. Since he didn't get a response Naruto continued talking "Well then I'm all set are you ready to start the mission?"

At that a small smirk appeared on Anko's face, "Well I can't believe they let a little punk like you become a jounin. Now listen up I'm not here to babysit you on this mission so if you get into trouble don't expect any help from me." If Naruto heard her at all he made no inclination, which only served to infuriate her. "Hey are you even listening you little shit-stain." He simply continued to stare at Anko, at that Anko turned around and started to draw something into the dirt on the road. "Ahaa, so that's what happened." Having seemingly finished her little diagram in the dirt she looked over her work only to have her eyes bug out once she reached a conclusion. "Holy shit I can't believe they actually started letting retards become ninjas."

At that rather strange conclusion Naruto sighed and muttered under his breath, "Tell me about it." Immediatley after he said that Anko seemed to be towering over him a tick mark prominently displayed on her forehead with her eyes burning with fury.

"What was that maggot?"

Naruto just let out another sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned back up against the wall, "Nothing can we just start this mission already, I'd like to finish before the Sandaime kicks the bucket."

"Oh I'm sorry am I slowing you down." At that her face seemed to slip back into that smirk she had before. "Tell you what, since you're in such a hurry how about a race." Anko looked expectantly at Naruto, but still no response. "The first one to kill the target wins; if I win you have to buy me all the dango I can eat." At that she clasped her hands before her face with her hands turning into little hearts as she imagined all the free dango. Unfortunately her little dream was ruined when she heard Naruto clear his throat, when she looked up he had leveled a stare at her. "Fine, fine if you win," at this her face seemed to contort into a mask of concentration until she was struck with inspiration, "I've got it if you win you get a kiss from the sexy and sensual Mitarashi Anko."

At that Naruto sighed once again, "While I can't say that is very professional, but if it will speed things up then I'll agree."

As soon as he said that Anko yelled out, "Awesome free dango here I come." Her position seemed to explode in a cloud of dust as she launched herself into the forest. Anko allowed herself a small snicker as she sped through the trees towards her destination. The little brat didn't know it yet, but he just lost a rather large chunk of his pay for this mission. The town was only a half-days travel at full speed and since it was a public assassination she could literally just walk up to the target and stab him in the middle of a crowded street. She allowed herself another small snicker as she imagined just how good that free dango would be. However, when she looked up leaning against a tree she saw the little punk that she left eating her dust back in Konoha. At that her eyes set into a determined stare as she forced herself to move even faster as she flew past him. When she looked back he was gone, Anko just played it off as her imagination and continued on towards her target.

* * *

Three hours later and Anko arrived at Gifu pissed off and out of breath. She had rushed as fast as she could to get here and yet no matter how fast she moved every couple of miles she would see that little brat just leaning back and relaxing. Now that she had made it to Gifu though, she had to focus and find the target before he did. Quickly she hopped up onto one of the nearby buildings and took off towards the market district where her target would most likely be at this time of day. As she neared the market she noticed a small red dot on top of one of the buildings in front of her, knowing who it was she sped over to him. Anko landed on the building right behind Naruto, "Hey you little brat, how the hell do you just keep showing up? I know that I left you eating my dust back in Konoha."

Naruto never turned around to face Anko, but he did acknowledge her presence. "Ahh good, you made it just in time Anko I'm sure you'll enjoy this." At that Anko peered over his shoulder to see the target walking down the street surrounded by four men. Anko could tell just by looking at them that the four men had some type of ninja training, but they wore no headband meaning they were probably a guard detail hired from another hidden village. The target was known to be delivering goods to Kumo so it was probably a group of chuunin from Kumo. "Raiton: Shi no Te" with that said Naruto seemed to flicker away and instantly appear between the four men with his right hand placed on the target's forehead. The guard in the back began draw his sword as soon as he saw the ninja appear, but he only got it half way out when the ninja disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. The rest of the gaurds managed to turn around just in time to see their charge explode in a shower of blood and gore.

Anko couldn't keep the small smile off her face after witnessing such a lethal and elegant jutsu, she turned around to face Naruto, "Not too shabby kid, but you seem to have forgotten that this was supposed to be a public assassination. That means we want people to know that it was Konoha that killed him and while you definitely killed him it was way too fast for anyone to identify you or your headband." At that Naruto simply pointed to something behind Anko, turning around she noticed the wall of the building on the other side of the street. Like the road and most of the surrounding buildings it was splattered with blood; however, unlike the other buildings sections of the wall were blood free creating the Konoha symbol in the white space of blood splatter.

"I think that should prove to be sufficient evidence of Konoha's involvement."

Anko let out a low whistle as she turned back around to face Naruto, "Well damn kid I'm impressed; now let's get out of here before those guards figure out what happened. I don't think they'll try anything, but better safe than sorry." With that Anko took off back towards Konoha at a much more sedate pace with Naruto following right behind her.

Four hours later the two ninja arrived safely back in Konoha after entering through the gate Anko walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Well I have to hand it to you brat that was pretty much a perfect public assassination." Naruto just stared up at her his arms still crossed, "So since you have proven to be at least a half decent shinobi why don't you tell me your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Now if you're finished I believe it is time to go to our mission debriefing in the Hokage tower."

Anko just smirked as she ruffled his hair again, "No can do little man, the Hokage wants to do our mission debriefing personally so you'll meet me at the tower tomorrow at seven."

With that Naruto pulled himself away from Anko once again, "Alright I'll see you there, for now I'm heading home."

"Wait there is one more thing." Naruto stopped mid-step to turn around and face Anko. "After a mission like that I expect to see some great things from you in the future alright." Anko stepped forward and laid a chaste kiss on his forhead, "So you better not disappoint me, got that Naruto?" With that Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Hiruzen stood in front of his desk with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the pictures of the previous hokages. The majority of his focus was on his predecessor the Yondaime, when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter Anko" the door opened to reveal Anko with a small pout on her face.

"Damn old man, you have to tell me how you always know it's me behind the door, even when I mask my chakra signature." Hiruzen allowed himself a small smile at Anko's somewhat childish antics.

"As always it is a pleasure to see you again Anko." Hiruzen turned around to face one of his most trusted jounin. "Since you're back so early I assume your mission went well. Would you care to enthrall and old man with one of your many adventures."

Anko snickered a bit at Hiruzen's theatrical act, but she schooled her features after all it was time for business, "Before I tell you anything, how old is Naruto?"

Hiruzen had been expecting that question, "He turned ten about a week ago."

Anko allowed that information to fully process before she spoke up again, "Well then after the Uchiha incident I can see why you would take personal interest in him. I'll have to agree with you there too, for a child to handle the type of stress this job creates he would have to be something else entirely."

Hiruzen just shook his head in the negative, "Actually I never really worried about that, if you knew who his father was you wouldn't worry either. What I need to know is how his skills hold up in the field."

Anko took a moment to choose her words carefully, "I tried to play it off as an average level of skill when I was talking to him, but that kid has some real talent. I didn't really get to see much of his skills, but I know that he is fast, very fast, and he used a ninjutsu that I have never heard of to make the target seemingly explode."

After hearing that Hiruzen's face took on a look of concentration, "Could you give me a walkthrough of his attack on the target?"

"Of course, but I have limited information." Hiruzen just motioned for her to continue, "Well when I managed to catch up to him he had already staked out the target, at that point he told me to watch and that I would appreciate what he was about to do. Then he used a jutsu, Raiton: Shi no Te," Anko closed her eyes and played through the assassination again. "Then he just disappeared and seemed to phase in right in front of the target with his hand on the other guy's forehead. As soon as he had shown up he just disappeared again, and once he did the target just exploded sending blood all over the place." Anko paused to let the Hokage digest what she had said. "I have a few theories on how that jutsu might work, but as to how exactly he pulled everything together I would assume that only he knows."

Hiruzen moved over to his chair as sat down into a comfortable position, "Alright Anko, thank you, this has been very helpful. I hope to see you again tomorrow morning with our new charge." With that dismissal Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the Hokage pulled his pipe out from his desk drawer. Hiruzen took a drag from his now lit pipe as he thought over the new information Anko had just provided him.

* * *

Shi no Te: An original ninjutsu created by Uzumaki Naruto that utilizes zero hand signs. Depending on which, if any, elemental release is used gives the jutsu a different effect. However, every version of the technique always results in the targets death should it connect.


End file.
